<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amazing Day by cirruscitrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253648">Amazing Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus'>cirruscitrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the national hot celebrity couple, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's date seemed to be public's most favorite delight to steal a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amazing Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun caught restless glances that the cashier keeps taking at every move they made.</p><p>“Have you decided?”</p><p>He asked a towering figure besides him. It’s been fifteen minutes since he saw him inspecting two leather jackets whichever will end up becoming Baekhyun’s possession too.</p><p>“Not sure. Which one do you like better?”</p><p>“This,” Baekhyun chose the one with fur collar.</p><p>Chanyeol turned, “I know you choose this one because this will look good on you, you sly fox.”</p><p>“Babe come on, people start crowding the entrance.”</p><p>True to what Baekhyun’s said. There were paparazzi with their phone being held up and cameras flashing behind the boutique’s window. So much for going out on Thursday. Sure, becoming the national hot celebrity couple, they’re used to this, but Baekhyun was particularly wanting today’s date to be less attracting.</p><p>Sensing his boyfriend’s annoyance, Chanyeol fondly squeezed Baekhyun’s cheek between his index and thumb as an attempt of comfort, “Okay, I’ll take this.”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled. Park Chanyeol truly knows how to win his heart and the public.<br/><br/></p><p>+++<br/><br/></p><p>The next place they visited was a bakery just a few blocks away from the boutique. They decided to take a walk. Baekhyun wanted to order a congratulatory cake for his manager—for finally becoming a father.</p><p>“Why don’t we order from the usual bakery?”</p><p>Chanyeol asked when they’re walking. Left hand holding a shopping bag, right hand holding Baekhyun’s hand.</p><p>“I want to try this one. The review is pretty good. Here.”</p><p>Baekhyun held up his phone closer to Chanyeol’s face so he can read through the shade the taller was wearing. Chanyeol ducked his head a little to take a look.</p><p>“What will you order?”</p><p>“Minseok hyung likes tiramissu cake, so I think I’ll order just that.”</p><p>“Someone said their strawberry cheesecake is no longer on the menu.”</p><p> “Really?!”</p><p>Baekhyun retracted back his phone and scrolled fast, trying to locate the comment. It halted his step, Chanyeol had to tug their linking hands so they kept walking.</p><p>“I can’t find it Chanyeol where is it?”</p><p>Baekhyun had stopped walking completely. His brows scrunched, behind the shade his eyes were probably glaring at his phone screen and Chanyeol tried hard to stifle his laughter.</p><p>“It’s there. But didn’t you say you’re gonna order tiramissu cake? It won’t be a problem then, let’s go.”</p><p>Chanyeol pulled their hands again but Baekhyun pulled back.</p><p>“You’re trying to fool me, aren’t you?”</p><p>Chanyeol finally laughed at that but still said, “Noo! It’s there!”</p><p>“You know I was gonna order it too! Fine, just you see I won’t let you take a bite. Not even a tiny bite!” Baekhyun tried to detach his hands from Chanyeol’s hold to prove the threat.</p><p>Admitting his cheap prank, Chanyeol let out a hearty laughter, bringing Baekhyun to his embrace in the process. Baekhyun squirmed trying to punch him, spewing more empty threats. Chanyeol kept laughing, repeating cheerful sorry while dragging their limbs to keep walking through the sidewalk, trying not to bump into the other pedestrian at the same time.</p><p>On moment like this, the flashlight of cameras pointing at them was not as blinding as the bliss on their face.<br/><br/></p><p>+++<br/><br/></p><p>They chose to have a dinner at an Italian attic restaurant recommended by Chanyeol’s colleague. It’s their first time coming there. The food is nice, their Italian soda is indeed very refreshing. The music was perfect. There was only another couple sitting at the other end of the terrace. When they played Coldplay’s Amazing Day, Chanyeol couldn’t help but offering his hand to be taken for a dance.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Baekhyun threw a dirty tissue at him.</p><p>“No one sees us, you scaredy-cat.”</p><p>Chanyeol made Baekhyun stood and danced and giggled anyway.</p><p>And the sunset view, pretty impressive. Chanyeol could only see the side profile of his lover, but he could see the satisfaction in Baekhyun’s eyes. The golden light from the sunset was reflected and dancing in his orbs, it’s beautiful.</p><p>“Ah.. this is very nice,” Baekhyun sighed and smiled. Eyes still looking at the sun which was slowly but surely disappearing from the horizon.</p><p>“We definitely should come again.”</p><p>“<em>Hmhm</em>,” Baekhyun hummed his approval. He shifted to take a proper look at his lover, “Thanks for today, Yeol.”</p><p>“Thanks for today, Baek.”</p><p>They exchanged a knowing smile before drinking in each other’s kisses, sharing the sweet taste left on their lips as the colours of the sky changed and the Northern star got brighter.</p><p>When they got down to the first floor, the chef had been waiting with bashful smile. He asked how the couple liked their visit and if it was okay to take a picture together. They gave a bonus picture which errupted squeals from the staff because in <em>one, two, three,</em> Baekhyun tipped on his toes and pecked Chanyeol on the cheek.</p><p>+++</p><p>At the same night, various angles of their cute branded pictures scattering on the internet. From the one where Baekhyun’s cheek disappear in a squeeze of Chanyeol’s fingers, them hugging and laughing on the street, Baekhyun feeding Chanyeol a big scoop of cheesecake, and them holding hands entering a restaurant in the afternoon.</p><p>
  <em>And the view</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The whole Milky Way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I drifted away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in your arms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just want to sway</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At least I finally did it. I always wanted to make them dance on Amazing Day lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>